


Unobtainable

by dottie4869



Series: Holmescest合集 [5]
Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Holmescest合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584760





	Unobtainable

girl！Sherlock  
girl！Sherlock  
girl！Sherlock

理论上这是篇BG Incest，注意避雷。

===========================================

“放我下来，我自己走。”Mycroft没办法，他的妹妹就是这么倔，伤口上的血可能还没完全凝住。

走到家门口，她就冲进自己的房间，妈咪拍她的门，问Mycroft怎么回事。

“想去看树上的蜂窝，踩断树枝摔了。”哥哥毫不犹豫地出卖了她。

“都是你！突然出现让我没注意脚下！”房门后传来小姑娘的辩驳。

“是你太重，活生生把它压断了，噢可怜的树枝。”

妈咪叹气，在一场口水战来临之前问她伤到哪儿了，烤箱叮的一声提醒她回到厨房，“帮她上上药Mike，Sherlock快来给哥哥开门！留下伤疤以后就不好穿裙子了……”

门打开后是嘟着嘴气鼓鼓的Sherlock，“我绝不穿裙子！永远！”她的头发短得快要立起来，脏兮兮的衣服裤子，标准的假小子。

Mycroft把她的裤子卷到膝盖的高度，裤脚有点紧，肉乎乎的大腿被勒出几条印子，她还没那手劲能把裤子弄那么高。伤口不深，但还是需要上药。

Sherlock坐在书桌上，Mycroft坐在她的小椅子上，用棉布蘸碘酒给她消毒，“你知道如果穿裙子这会容易些的，伤口不会摩擦到布料，自然愈合。”

她哼了一声，交叉在胸前的手放在桌子上，指头笃笃在上面弹，就安静坐了这么一小会儿她就已经不耐烦了。

“坐好。”  
她又故意荡了荡双腿，Mycroft一使劲她就挣不开了。“疼！妈咪这个胖子掐我！”

“你给我坐好！”他也朝厨房的方向吼，可不能让Sherlock占了理。

他终于用医用胶布把覆在伤口上的棉布固定好，用手指轻轻戳了戳，Sherlock夸张地嘶了一声，Mycroft一边放下她的裤腿一边说“还好你没惊扰到那些蜜蜂，要是踩断了挂着蜂窝的那根树枝怎么办？蠢女孩。”

“你这个又胖又矮的哥哥！你觉得整天穿裙子抱洋娃娃干干净净才算是女孩，你性别歧视！”

“我们的小Sherlock知道什么是性别歧视吗？顺便提示我还没到快速长高的阶段，而且我不胖！”

她从书桌上跳下来，因为伤口而顿了一下，又疯跑到厨房，妈咪的蛋糕已经烤好了，“妈咪不要给他，他还觉得自己不胖，你不能再惯着他！”

  
等到Mycroft真的到了生长期，他有一阵子觉得女孩们很棘手，她们不能用逻辑来框住，麻烦。他刻意避开她们（当然后来有所改变），Sherlock是女孩，他在心里简单地把她推开。

Sherlock忙着做各种各样的实验，等再次注意到Mycroft时他已经很高了，以前线条柔和的下巴变得坚硬，鼻子也有棱有角，她追着好不容易放假回家的Mycroft孩子气地打他，他也不再还手。  
真没意思，Sherlock想。

那时Sherlock自己也在长高，她的头发留长了一些，能看出是卷发了，但她仍然只穿裤子，走路像是在飞，永远在搞被爸爸妈妈称为“稀奇古怪”的玩意儿。她只有案子，情感如此危险，她不需要也不好奇。

他们都觉得与对方有距离感——Mycroft在Sherlock十四岁那年送了她电子显微镜，她说了谢谢，没有像小时候那样跳过来拥抱他顺便揪他的头发。她十五岁到十七岁他们都没有见面，Sherlock十八岁那年他们在伦敦，她把哥哥送的显微镜带去，然后在经历混沌的戒断反应时砸了它。

他们变成了死敌，Mycroft把这一切归因于性别，他永远看不透Sherlock，她与他太不同。

  
Sherlock还是穿梭在伦敦的大街小巷，无论白天黑夜日晒雨淋。她穿着风衣，那倒有点像裙子，如果她不是习惯了把扣子全部解开的话。她也偶尔与哥哥见面，以吵架告终。

她遇见了IreneAdler，Sherlock最后救了她。

“你又在想那个人了，The Virgin.”

她惊讶地看着Irene。她纤细的手指夹着烟，风情万种。

“女孩们都会露出那个表情，藏不住的。”

Sherlock总是要仰着头看Mycroft，从小到大，他们不够亲近但又如此熟悉。为什么不可以是她哥哥呢？他们是那么相同，而Sherlock爱他。

“你有孩子吗？”  
Irene摇头，红唇上翘的弧度恰到好处，Sherlock永远不能把自己的风衣穿出像她一样的韵味。“我要逃亡，而且我对传宗接代没兴趣。”

“我也没有兴趣。”

“怎么？那个人不喜欢你？”

“我猜他谁也不喜欢。”

“噢，Virgin，这可没办法猜，你得去试试。”

Mycroft的行程一般排得很满，但每隔一阵子他就会让秘书空出一晚上。

“Sherlock。”

“没空。”事实上她正在贝克街折磨她的小提琴，他们都清楚这点。

“需要我提醒吗？你两个月前偷了我的通行卡，两周前又绑架了CIA的特工，昨天还拿走了那个女人本该永久封存的手机。”

Sherlock走到窗口，对着闪着红光得意洋洋的监控器翻了个大大的白眼，然后挂断电话。

Mycroft见到Sherlock时少见地表现了明显的惊讶，她穿了条及膝长袖的黑裙子，踩着浅跟鞋，不够熟练所以走得很慢。落座前Mycroft帮她把黑色的小外套脱下来，还是忍不住说“现在已经是秋天了Sherlock。”这个季节不套上丝袜对膝盖很不好。

“嗯。”又白又细的腿晃来晃去，她明显没放在心上地应付。如果在他对面的是其他女人，Mycroft不会这么煞风景。

哥哥点了菜单上所有她爱吃的东西，她歪着身子在外套里翻了翻，把通行卡甩给对面的Mycroft，“那个特工身上有我要的东西，不管他对你说了什么，我威胁他的时候还是很客气的。手机在我抽屉里，你要是想要随时可以拿。”

她还没吃几口就准备走了，侦探没有好好吃饭的习惯。Mycroft不知道该怎么说，他面对Sherlock总是这样，这么多年他操纵人心，知道牵动每一个细微表情的是哪根神经，但唯独弄不懂Sherlock，哪怕她穿得跟其他女孩一样，她仍旧是个谜。Mycroft突然意识到他看不透她或许不是因为她是女孩，而是因为她是Sherlock。

“等一下。”

刚刚起身的Sherlock又坐了下去，灵动秀气的绿眼睛看着Mycroft。她举手投足中的柔软透着英气，有种特别的吸引力，她像是毫无所觉又像是不在意。  
他示意满桌子的菜，那句“多吃点”被莫名其妙咽回心里。

Sherlock把她紧贴在手肘上的黑色布料拉高，细腻的皮肤光洁白皙，没有针孔。Mycroft转开了视线。

“可以了吗？”

“我送你。”

“不用，我自己走。”

他们今天难得没有用吵架来告别，Mycroft习惯为了和Sherlock短暂的交流而空出一大晚上，他可以继续看着对面的空座位思考。他没有收到秘书的报告，裙子与贝克街和巴茨医院都无关。

有那么一种可能，微茫得如同她留下的气息。

Mycroft有一缕思绪本该藏在思维宫殿最不起眼的角落，但是这时他把它找了出来，现在它在整个世界弥漫着。  
政坛不缺稳重的人，敢于冒险才珍贵，Mycroft就是这种人，尤其是对于他想得到的东西。

Sherlock没有招手叫出租车。她不适合高跟鞋，才几步路就出了汗。她也不适合这种情感，才体会了一点点就像孤独地走在荒漠里，这一切危险得可怕。

她敏锐地感觉到后面快步追上来的皮鞋声，Mycroft什么也没说，他们一起安静地走——有点像小时候她从树上摔下来那时，哥哥放她自己走，但还是用余光不停地观察她，担心她。

在Mycroft印象中，Sherlock记事以来就没掉过眼泪，但刚刚转过身来的Sherlock没有来得及掩饰眼角的泪意，她什么都不在乎又怎么会落泪？他们都以为自己不在乎，答案是如此明显而他这么晚才发现。

“Sherlock，我警告过你爱从不是优点。”

她这才发觉气温很低，从骨头冷到心里。“我可能没有做到。”

Mycroft把风衣脱下来披在Sherlock身上，“我也没有。”

END


End file.
